headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Arrow: Green Arrow
"Green Arrow" is the first episode of season four of the superhero action series Arrow and the seventieth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Thor Freudenthal with a script written by Marc Guggenheim and Wendy Mericle based on a story treatment by Greg Berlanti and Beth Schwartz. It first aired on the CW Network on Wednesday, October 7th, 2015. Six months have passed since Oliver Queen's final encounter with Ra's al Ghul, and he has been living an idyllic life with Felicity in the picturesque Ivy Town. However, Team Arrow is not having quite as happy a time over in Star City (Yes, STAR City), as a rogue band of hijackers known as the Ghosts are wreaking havoc. This is all to usher in the city's latest criminal mastermind, Damien Darhk. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is production code number 3J5801. TV IV; Arrow, "Green Arrow"; Infobox. * Actor Maxwell Sloan Yip is credited as Maxwell Yip in this episode. * The actress who portrays little Sara Diggle is not credited in this episode. * Speed Weed joins the production crew on Arrow as a co-executive producer beginning with this episode. * This is the third episode of Arrow directed by Thor Freudenthal and his first episode from season four. He previously directed "Al Sah-Him". * This is the twenty-first episode of Arrow written and/or co-written by Marc Guggenheim. He previously worked on the season three finale, "My Name is Oliver Queen". * This is the sixteenth episode of Arrow written by Wendy Mericle. She previously worked on "The Fallen" in season three. * The events of this episode take place five months after the events of season three. * The flashback scenes from this episode take place in 2010, five years earlier. * The flash-forward segment from this episode takes place six-weeks later. * Starling City is now re-branded as Star City beginning with this episode. * John Diggle suits up for the first time in this episode. * A billboard in this episode implies that Ray Palmer died following the events of "My Name is Oliver Queen". Birth and death years are indicated as 1981-2015. * Oliver Queen begins wearing a new costume beginning with this episode. The costume was designed by Felicity Smoak. * Oliver Queen begins calling himself Green Arrow beginning with this episode. * This is the first appearance of Ivy Town. In the comics, Ivy Town is the home town and base of operations of Ray Palmer, aka the Atom. Allusions * This episode includes archival footage of John Diggle and Floyd Lawton, which was originally presented in the season three episode, "Suicidal Tendencies". * The H.I.V.E. were first referenced in the season three episode, "Suicidal Tendencies". * In the flashback scene where Oliver meets Amanda Waller at the bar, there is a man passing in front of the camera in an extreme close-up. His features cannot be seen, but he is wearing what appears to be a flight jacket with the name "JORDAN" written upon it. As this scene takes place in Coast City, this is unquestionably intended to be Hal Jordan - a Coast City native and best friend of Oliver Queen in the comics. Moreover, he is also the costumed superhero known as Green Lantern. Appearances Quotes * Thea Queen: This is so awesome! .... * Oliver Queen: I am... the Green Arrow. .... * Oliver Queen It's tough not to look out of this window and wonder. * Felicity Smoak: Wonder what? * Oliver Queen: What did we really accomplish? .... * Damien Darhk: Cities are like puppies. You see them writhing in agony on the street, you put them down, you don't let them suffer. .... * Damien Darhk: Sorry about the arm. A necessary subterfuge to prevent anyone from suspecting your involvement with H.I.V.E. * Quentin Lance: What do you want? * Damien Darhk: Well, I'm a little bit disappointed the train station isn't a smoldering pile of ash. * Quentin Lance: I'm not. Mass murder, killing innocents. I didn't sign up for this. * Damien Darhk: You signed up to follow my instructions, to do my will. I want to know everything about this Green Arrow. Where he lives and who he loves, and I want him off the boards by the time my associates arrive. * Quentin Lance: And if I don't help you? * Damien Darhk: Well. Then I would be surprised, because I think I made it abundantly clear. You don't have a choice. .... * Oliver Queen: They're going to use the explosives on the new train station. * Felicity Smoak: Ah, pretty sure I had that one in the office pool. Too soon? .... * Thea Queen: Well, you've managed to be back, what, twenty-four hours before giving me a lecture. Think I owe Laurel fifty bucks. .... * Thea Queen: I thought I told you guys to call me Red Arrow. * John Diggle: A red arrow just means you can't make a left turn. .... * Oliver Queen: I don't need a therapist. * Amanda Waller: The hood and eye makeup may suggest otherwise. Crew * Beth Schwartz - Co-producer * Jon Wallace - Co-producer * Jennifer Lence - Co-producer * Carl Ogawa - Co-producer * Glen Winter - Producer * Keto Shimizu - Producer * Ben Sokolowski - Producer * Todd Pittson - Producer * Speed Weed - Executive producer * Sarah Schechter - Executive producer * Wendy Mericle - Executive producer * Andrew Kreisberg - Executive producer * Marc Guggenheim - Executive producer * Greg Berlanti - Executive producer See also External Links * * * * * * "Green Arrow" at the Arrow Wiki * * "Green Arrow" at the Green Arrow Wiki References Category:2015/Episodes Category:October, 2015/Episodes